D-day
by sharingstories2
Summary: Percy leaves its his d-day


She had no idea why he looked so happy, not that she didn't like him being happy, of course she did. This though was a different kind of happy, it was the kind of happy that was happy and nervous at the same time. He needn't be nervous thought I was safe, he was safe and I wasn't going anywhere and I was nearly 100% he wasn't either. She kept walking, with their hands intertwined. Suddenly they reached the beach where he thought she had drowned and parted the ocean to try and find Her. She looked up to find him smirking her favourite smirk, Annabeth knitted her eyebrows in concentration. Suddenly he stopped, She looked up "stay here I'll be back in a minute." Annabeth looked confused but nether the less did what her goofy boyfriend asked her to. He came back with a blindfold. He put it around his girlfriends head and led her to god knows where. He let go, leaving her feeling extremely vulnerable. The scene that lay nearly made her cry. She thought he'd forgotten her birthday but Apparently not as he'd gone to the effort to give her a candle lit dinner. He looked at Annabeth all nervous like, it was sooo adorable. She kissed him full on the lips and pulled away to see his all loved up face grinning like an idiot. Once they stopped making out they got to the dinner which Percy's mum had helped percy make. "I can't believe you love me Annabeth" "Well believe it seaweed brain although if you can put up with my smarts I can put up with you stupidness and I-don't-care-if-I-die-so-long-as-everyone-else-Is-fine attitude." He looked at her with a devious smirk "oh no percy you wouldn't!" "We'll since you asked so politely" "Please percy, please if you do I swear to the gods I will get my mother on you." This set Percy off laughing, "your mum and I had a heart to heart needless to say we've kind id grown on each other." Hold on my mum and boyfriend got along?!, since when did that happen. She was so busy thinking she didn't realise Percy had thrown her in the water till she felt herself get wet. Now being the excellent girlfriend she was she wouldn't let her sorry excuse for a boyfriend get away with this so she sneak attacked him and pushed the son of poseidon. Into the blue ocean. He laughed, grinning like the goofball he was. Suddenly he sprinted back to the basket like he'd forgotten something, the he sprinted back. Before Annabeth could do anything Percy was on one knee staring Into her grey eyes. " Annabeth chase. Everyday I wonder as to why someone so pretty,beautiful and well perfect in every way could fall for an idiot like me. Sometimes it feels like a fairytale, I just realised how corny that sounded but it's true. I'm sorry to say this but your pretty much stuck with me from now until the day after forever and then your stuck with me in the afterlife so after I got all the mushy stuff out my system. Only one question remains wise girl would you do me the absolute honour of marrying me?." There was a silence as Percy began to worry but he needn't as Annabeth, in her haste to hug him, fell on top of him. They looked into each others eyes. To them it seemed as though the world had disappeared. Even their parents (who hated each other) and were hiding behind a wall could see the two of then were madly in love. They would die for each other and that's what scared the gods. Since they were their two best demi-gods their love could make or break the world but still they deserved each other. Everybody knew that even grover Percy's protecter could see that. The two gods carried on staring at their children as they began kissing. Suddenly Annabeth pulled away, Percy looked scared. He stroked her face "what's wrong?" "We have to tell our patents" she groaned. Percy began laughing, then laughed harder at his girlfriend's confused expression. "Our parents already know love" "I mean our god parents!." "What do you think me and your mum bonded over?" Annabeth looked at her seaweed brain in astonishment but Percy continued talking "If I was gonna do right by you I had to get your mums approval." Annabeth grinned at him "well mr Jackson I think that gives you right to a present," Percy raised an eyebrow. "It does does it?" "Yes yes does" Percy only had time to place the ring on her finger because she'd tackled his lips with hers.


End file.
